Tamara Kurtz (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 111 lbs | Eyes = | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Madripoorian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Refugee, formerly terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant; Uses unknown-originated bionic wings; Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = Madripoor | Creators = Louise Simonson; Rob Liefeld | First = New Mutants #93 | HistoryText = Tamara Kurtz was born a mutant following her parents exposure to fallout from the nuclear detonation over Hiroshima. She was recruited by Stryfe into the Mutant Liberation Front. On one mission, she and her teammates Sumo and Kamikaze were sent to Madripoor in order to oversee the distribution of a drug designed to contaminate the world's water supply. She was opposed in this mission by the New Mutants led by Cable, Sunfire and Wolverine. When the X-Men and X-Factor teamed up to bring down the MLF, they fought in Dust Bowl, Arkansas. Dragoness managed to lure Cannonball in close and disable him, but she fell when confronted by Storm, Polaris, and Rogue together. Following the apparent death of Stryfe, the MLF continued under various leaders without Dragoness. She reappeared when the MLF came under the leadership of Wildside, with whom Kurtz had a romantic involvement. She was eventually captured while opposing Operation: Zero Tolerance and placed in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D.. After M-Day After the M-Day, Dragoness was one of the few mutants to retain their powers. She later relocated to Los Angeles, and was seen helping to escape Toad and Trance during the riots. With Dragoness, Litterbug, and Bliss, Toad tried to seize control of the Utopian water supply but they were all stopped by Iceman. Vampire, Apparent Death, and Return At some point, Dragoness was turned into a vampire by a vampire cult called the Creed. She was killed after being impaled on a piece of wood in a fight with Wolverine. Despite her apparent death, Dragoness returned as one of the mutants empowered by Mothervine and then again as a member of the newly reformed Mutant Liberation Front. It is unclear if Dragoness is still a vampire. | Powers = Dragoness is a mutant who was deemed a General Threat by the O*N*E, and is possibly an Alpha Class mutant. : MLF members Moonstar, Dragoness, Forearm, Locus, Tempo and Wildside were stated to include Alpha Class Mutants. It is unknown if all or part of them were included in the statement, or if it was even a true statement and not a pretext for Operation: Zero Tolerance to step in. As far, she has displayed the following powers: *'Bio-Electricity Generation:' Able to generate and store bio-electricity, which can either be released as: **''Electric Blasts'' **''Pyrotechnic flares'' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly possessed a pair of bionic wings. | Transportation = Flight using her bionic wings, teleportation by Zero, various MLF vehicles. | Weapons = | Notes = * In House of M, Dragoness apparently had organic wings. | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Dragoness }} Category:Winged Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Utopians Category:General Threats